Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-23543779-20150804112625/@comment-74.248.62.118-20150807194421
I'm Witsiduetsi, the guy agreeing with OP. I just wanted to put in my statement for the same reasons. If people want advice they should be exposed to all opinions and methods to try their own. I personally like all vocations except Warrior, Sorcerer, and Mage. I'd never use a Mage, but the other two I'm just not a huge fan of but have spent time with. The strategy of making a build in a specific way works really well, but that requires an insurmountable devotion of time, which I do have but I'd rather just play the game willy nilly. If I start a new game, which I very well may do soon, I'll probably spend a little more effort trying to maximize my damage since on my current character I've got balanced defence and damage. I'm level 147 with 414 strength and 408 magick, which isn't bad, but I'm not gonna be the highest output always. My current favotire vocations are MK and MA and they both have a pretty balanced skill gain. But I enjoy all the vocations except for the Mage enough to use them occasionally. I've got decent stamina and high health and moderately high magick defense and decent phyisical. However, I don't mind having balanced stats. I haven't really run into too much trouble. I took down Daimon and Ascended Daimon a few hours ago again in about 10 minutes with my MA using Magick Rebalancer and a few good skills.Condemned Gorecyclops are really my only probably and if I use Magick Rebalancer and Sixfold bolt they don't last very long now anyway. I've gotten to the point where I run without pawns, I mainly used them as pack mules anyway cause they'd usually just disappoint me lol. Sorcerer pawns are rad because when they actually competently cast a high level spell it does do a lot, but that's very rare. They'll occaisionally start casting and begin destroying whatever I'm fighting and I'm like, "Yes! Keep doing that!" but they just stop for whatever reason and the fight continues even though they could have ended it much faster. Also, in general, pawns are so disappointing when an enemy grabs you. Like the chest worm things, or Eliminators. If I get got by and Eliminator I literally just wait to die, even with three melee pawns, they just don't do anything. Most of the time my Mage pawn tries to heal me while I'm being eaten by a chest worm and I'm sitting there yelling at the dumb bitch to just smack it like one single time. Overall, stats do totally matter, and I CAN feel the effects of having a balanced build. I'm a jack of all trades, master of none. I can be any vocation and do well with it, but I'll never excell with this character. Not how I could if I focused on stat growth. But that's a lot of time and work for something a little too specific for my tastes when it comes to this game. I just love the game, and I play most games a certain way. I almost always make balanced builds with some form of health regeneration, survivability over damaga and defense. I'm a spastic player. While PvPing in Dark Souls 2 I use some of the strangest strategies and am extremely twitchy because I'm built to be resiliant and persistant rather than an insta-killer or tank. But that's cause I like that play style, the long game I suppose. But everyone is entitled to enjoy the fun however they want.